Violet Cross
Violet Cross is a Character of the Scream series. She appeared in The Scream: The Curse of Death. She is portrayed by Zoey Deutch. She was one of the Screams, but later she became an ally of Sam Stone and Bruce Wakefield. She was killed by the henchmen of Riley Wright. Biography The Scream: The Curse of Death Violet was normal girl, until she was kidnapped by Nigel Willis and an unknown person. They changed her mind and turned her into a Scream. Nigel and their unknown boss also became a Scream. They liked the idea because they really liked Master Scream's idea. They also really hated Sam Stone and Noa Knight, because they were the ones that stopped Master Scream's plans and killed their idol. Their unknown boss went to action to kill Noa Knight. Violet had to learn more about Sam Stone. Violet went to Deep Purple, where Sam was with his friends. When Sam was alone, Violet took her chance. She acted very tipsy, but actually she wasn't. Sam was looking to Noa. Violet was a bit worried when they talked about her, because she knew it was going to be her last night. She acted a bit reserved and didn't take her chance. Violet was later spying on them. She saw Sam with two other boys. She also saw that someone also saw them. She didn't want that they were discovered so she killed the boy. Some days later, Violet saw Sam again inside Deep Purple. She tried it again. She acted again tipsy. Later Sam was called. He went outside. He didn't tell her who it was. Only a friend he said. When they wanted to go back inside, suddenly Nigel was standing behind them. He called her a whore, while she know he didn't meant it. Sam said to Violet that she should just go away. She did this. Later she was called by Sam. He wanted to meet in Deep Purple. She liked the idea. When Violet came to Deep Purple, Sam wasn't alone. He was with a lot friend she didn't know, since Nigel and their unknown boss didn't tell her about. Later, Sam got an argument with one of his friends. Violet also hated this guy and went to him. She killed him. Later, a boy named Luke White was standing before her door. She let him inside. He wanted to talk with Sam Stone. She borrowed her mobile phone to call him. Later Sam came. Luke and Sam started discussing something. Violet picked something to drink. But actually she goes to the barn outside in her garden, where Owen and Lise are held as prisoners. Violet let them go, because she found out it were friends of Sam. She later returned back, but Luke and Sam went away. Later she was home alone, watching television, when somebody knocked on the door. Luke, which is severy injured, is behind it. He asks for her help and to call Sam. But then out of nowhere, Nigel is there and puts a knife in Luke's heart, killing him. Nigel was angry on Violet and threw her away, what made her unconscious. When she woke up, she was in hospital. Sam came there to visit her. Violet was happy because of it, but she knew Nigel would also come. He later arrived. Nigel discovered himself as Scream to Sam. He also told Sam that she is in fact also a Scream. Sam was very shocked and angry about this. Violet too because she didn't want Sam to know this. After it, Nigel both defeated them and brought them to their unknown boss. Relationships Allies *Sam Stone - Love Interest *Riley Wright - Good Friend *Owen Mulligan - Savior *Lise Stephens † - Savior *Bruce Wakefield *Isabelle Fletcher *Tess Neville † *Isa Aylward † *Luke White † Enemies *Ron Pearson/The Scream - Kidnapper and Ally turned most hated enemy *Nigel Willis/The Scream † - Former ally turned enemy turned Victim *Devin Banks † - Victim *Micah Elliot † - Victim *Noa Knight † - Former Rival Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male characters Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters